ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob Stream's Saturday Night Movie
SpongeBob Stream's Saturday Night Movie is a Programming block that airs on The SpongeBob Stream Network. This Programming block was launched on September 12, 2015. Movies • A Cinderella Story • A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits • Albert • An American Tail • An American Tail: Fievel Goes West • An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster • An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island • Anastasia • Another Cinderella Story • Balto • Bee Movie • Big Top Pee-Wee • Casper's Scare School • Cats and Dogs • Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) • Charlotte's Web (2006) • Chicken Little • Corpse Bride • Descendants • Descendants 2 • Diary of a Wimpy Kid • Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days • Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules • E.T. The Extra Terrestrial • Everyone's Hero • FernGully: The Last Rainforest • Finding Nemo • Frankenweenie • Free Willy • Good Burger • Happy Feet • Happy Feet Two • Hercules • High School Musical • High School Musical 2 • Hocus Pocus • Holes • Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey • Hoodwinked! • Hotel for Dogs • How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) • How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) • How to Train Your Dragon • Ice Age • Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs • Ice Age: The Meltdown • Invisible Sister • Kung Fu Panda • Lilo and Stitch • Looney Tunes: Back in Action • Madagascar • Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa • Matilda • Monster High movies • Monsters, Inc. • Monsters University • Mulan • My Little Pony: Equestria Girls • My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games • My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks • My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree • ParaNorman • Pee-Wee's Big Adventure • Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension • Pocahontas • Pokémon movies • R.L. Stine's Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls • R.L. Stine's Mostly Ghostly: One Night in Doom House • Racing Stripes • Ramona and Beezus • Room on the Boom • Rugrats in Paris: The Movie • Rugrats Go Wild • Scooby-Doo movies • Shrek • Shrek 2 • Shrek Forever After • Shrek the Third • Sky High • Spooky Buddies • Spy Kids • Spy Kids: All the Time in the World • Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams • Spy Kids 3: Game Over • Stuart Little • Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo • The Emperor's New Groove • The Gruffalo • The Gruffalo's Child • The Haunted Mansion • The Iron Giant • The Land Before Time • The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure • The Land Before Time 3: Time of The Great Giving • The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave • The Lego Movie • The Mighty Ducks • The Muppets (2011) • Muppets Most Wanted • The Nightmare Before Christmas • The Princess and the Frog • The Rugrats Movie • The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water • The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie • The Wild Thornberrys Movie • Toy Story • Toy Story 2 • Toy Story 3 • Toy Story of Terror! • Up • WALL-E • We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story • Wreck-It Ralph • Yogi Bear Category:The SpongeBob Stream Network Category:Programming Blocks